Weequay
|classe = |subespécies = |raças = |altura = 1.89 metros''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' |comprimento = |envergadura = |massa = |cordepele = Castanho cinza, vermelho e amarelo |cordecabelo = Preto, loiros |cordaspenas = |cordosolhos = Pretos, dourados, cinzas. |distinções = Pele semelhante a couro capaz de suportar tiros de blaster Herdeiro do Jedi |expectativa de vida = |planeta = Sriluur |habitat=Desertos |dieta = |lingua = |membros = *Ak-rev *Shahan Alama *Sora Bulq *Drell *Turk Falso *Goru *Gwarm *HatchetMarcas da Guerra *Jiro *Gojuni Motts-DanelStar Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy *Hondo Ohnaka *Mãe de Hondo Ohnaka *Parsel *Piit *Que-Mars Redath-Gom *Pagetti Rook *Sabo *Scorza"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *Kiera Swan }} }} Weequay foi uma espécie senciente nativa do desértico planeta de Sriluur. Sua pele era dura como couro e auxiliava a suportar as condiçoes de seu planeta natal, assim como providenciavam uma resistênca natural a blasters, tornando-os guarda costas e caçadores de recompensas ideais. À medida que evoluíram sob condições impiedosas, Weequays serviram amplamente ao Clã Hutt como mercenários, guarda-costas e escravos, enquanto os Hutts controlavam seu planeta natal. Alguns que foram capazes de escapar dessa vida miserável se juntaram a Aliança pela Restauração da República e usaram suas habilidades para trazer alguma benesse para a galáxia.Star Wars Battlefront II O pirata Hondo Ohnaka era um Weequay. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Parte I'' *''Beckett 1'' * *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * * * * * *''Pirate's Price'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' * }} Fontes * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive - Species Guide'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' * * * ; images #11-13 * * * * * * }} Notas e referências